


Facing Truth

by JisSpookyLolli



Category: Big Bang (Band), GTOP (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 05:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14181519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JisSpookyLolli/pseuds/JisSpookyLolli
Summary: Jiyong has tried so hard to keep the truth of his feelings for the groups eldest hyung buried, but every day during training he finds it getting harder and harder.





	Facing Truth

Choi Seunghyun was gay and all the members knew this, accepted it and didn't think any less of him because of it. They were the only ones that knew and they vowed they would never tell anyone. What no one else knew was that Kwon Jiyong was too.

Or at least Jiyong had the suspicion he was considering the undeniable crush he had on Seunghyun, but the feelings he had for his hyung terrified him so much that he was determined to keep them buried deep inside him. He dated one girl after another to keep up the hetero facade.

However as training for the group's debut went on, the feelings Jiyong had were getting harder to ignore. Seunghyun had a knack when they were playing around to always end up touching Jiyong in his most sensitive areas on his sides or his thighs. Jiyong would feel his body starting to respond and make a quick excuse to rush out of the training rooms so he could compose himself. Thankfully no one seemed to be suspicious.

During particular intense dance training period, Jiyong was helping Seunghyun with a step that seemed to particularly difficult for the eldest and they ended up falling ending up with Jiyong on top of the eldest, the older's thigh in between Jiyong's legs. Seunghyun moved and there was sudden friction against Jiyong's sensitive dick and he felt himself starting to harden.

Jiyong panicked, got up as fast as he could and fled from the training room. As soon as he was outside he texted the girl he was seeing at the time hoping seeing her would maybe get his crazy sexual energy in check.

They had a nice date but he was distracted which made her rather unhappy. He couldn't stop thinking about Seunghyun and the fact that he had started to get hard while he was on top of him. He took her home and she went to kiss him goodnight but Jiyong turned his head away.

"Jiyong, this isn't going to work. You clearly aren't that interested and to be honest you are always so busy." She said, she didn't sound particularly angry in fact she didn't sound like she felt much of anything towards him. Bored was the best word that he could think of to describe her over all deamoner. 

Jiyong watched her head into her house then sighed. He not to surprisingly didn't seem all that bothered by the break up either. 

He went back to the dorms to find everyone gone accept Seunghyun. 

"Hey you OK? Where were you? Why did you leave practice," Seunghyun started asking him before he could even take his coat off.

"Aish, I'm fine hyung. I suddenly wasn't feeling well and I ran into my now ex gf on my way back to the dorms," Jiyong said hanging up his coat and kicking off his shoes.

"Damn I'm sorry Ji," Seunghyun said heading into the kitchen.

Jiyong shrugged and followed the older man. Seunghyun had uncorked a bottle of wine and started pouring two glasses. Before Jiyong knew it both were decently tipsy and decided to head to Seunghyun's rap to do a bit of free style rapping on video to critique themselves drunk.

It was a mistake, alcohol always tended to make Jiyonf horny and as he listened to Seunghyun rapping, his deep voice seemed to be causing gooseflesh on the younger.

After the song Jiyong sat down on Seunghyun's bed breathing heavy and avoiding looking at Seunghyun.

"Ji what's wrong. You seem so distracted," Seunghyun asked.

Jiyong looked at Seunghyun, and he didn't really know what suddenly got over him when he slammed his lips onto the Seunghyun's.

Seunghyun broke the kiss and looked at Ji who was biting his bottom lip and staring intently back at him. Suddenly it was a series of kisses each one getting more and more aggressive until Seunghyun tossed Jiyong's hat off and clutched his hair yanking his head back causing the younger to gasp, giving Seunghyun the advantage to shove his tounge into Jiyong's mouth.

Jiyong moaned, clutching his fists tightly into Seunghyun's shirt. The need for air caused them to break apart.

"Hyung I....oh god" Jiyong groaned his legs falling open as Seunghyun palmed at the very obvious erecrion in the younger man's jeans. 

"Ji, you don't know how long I have wanted you. I never persued it because I thought you were straight," Seunghyun whispered in the younger's ear causing him to shiver against him. Seunghyun started untieing Jiyong's sweatpants and he lifted his hips allowing his hyung to lower the pants and his boxers down and off.

"Fuck," Jiyong groaned again as Seunghyun wrapped his hands around the younger's cock and slowly started stroking him. 

Jiyong was so overwhelmed from the pleasure that he laid back and Seunghyun knelt near his head never stopping his stroking of Jiyong's dick. Instead he quickened the pace slightly causing Jiyong to arch off the bed.

With his other hand Seunghyun undid his own sweats and took them off as well as shirt and Jiyong found himself staring at Seunghyun's own swollen erection. Jiyong felt his mouth watering at the sight and quickly sucked his hyung's cock into his mouth.

"Oh god Ji, yes suck it just like that baby" Seunghyun growled as he slowly fucked Jiyong's hungry mouth.

Soon Seunghyun pulled his dick out of Jiyong's swollen lips and got the younger to roll over onto his hands and knees. He knelt behind Jiyong and spread the younger's ass cheeks aparts and proceeded to start licking at his entrance.

"Oh fuck hyung," Jiyong cried as Seunghyun slipped a spit covered finger inside him slowly moving it in and out. When Jiyong seemed to be OK he inserted a 2nd finger, slowly working Jiyong open as he continued to lick at him, leaving the younger in a moaning wrthing mess. He inserted a third finger and scissored his fingers and when Jiyong cried out and bucked back on Seunghyun's hands the older knew he had hit Jiyong's prostate. 

He slid his fingers out and hurried to get some lotion since he didn't have any lube and slicked his cock as well as putting some around Jiyong's hole. 

"Are you ready baby?" Seunghung asked Jiyong who looked at him with flushed cheeks and desperation and need all over his face. He nodded at Seunghyun and the older slowly started pushing inside. "I'll be as gentle as possible Ji," Seunghyun assured him stroking his back.

Once Seunghyun was inside Jiyong all the way he stopped to give the younger time to adjust. "Its OK Hyung, move please," Jiyong whimpered.

Seunghyun slowly started thrusting in and out of Jiyong growling at the pleasure of Jiyong's tight heat surrounding him. Jiyong suddenly screamed and slammed back hard on the older man, "fuck hyung right there, oh my god, harder" Jiyong begged.

Seunghyun grabbed Jiyongs hips tightly and started pounding into the younger man relentlessly.

Jiyong reached down and started jerking his cock and his his body clenched down around Seunghyun as he came with a silent scream, the increased pressure on Seunghyun bring him over the edge with a growl.

Seunghyun slowly pulled out and let Jiyong lay there on the bed as he cleaned up the mess before climbing into the bed and pulling Jiyong into his arms.

They began dating and informed the members who to their surprised weren't shocked about it.


End file.
